monstersuperleaguefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Maymurs/Dev Notes: Apr 18
Ready quick and dirty updates on the newest Dev notes? No? Too bad, here we go! Lee Dongjin, the new Game Director of MSL brings us some news! I wonder why they changed directors??? ① Gold Dungeon Rework It happened once before and now it's happening again! Five floors is too many and rewards are too few. They've reduced the number of floors and increased the gold reward based on how much damage you putout ② Tina Support Prepare your lungs, it's time to scream �� TINA CAN NOW CHANGE THE SHAPE OF A DESIRED GEM SLOT �� Thank god she isn't useless anymore, right? Time to cough up that cash to get those Sqr slots you guys all crave. ③ Clan Regional Defense Balance Fix They've noticed problems and they've finally come to a agreement on how "best" to solve them! Wooooo Changes to Titans are as follows: *Level 1 Titan’s HP increased from 1,000,000 to 3,000,000 * Total HP of Level 1~50 Titan’s HP slightly decreased * Fire Titan’s HP drastically decreased to match the other elemental Titan’s HP **Before: 2x higher than other elemental Titans **After: All elemental Titans share same HP *Defeating the Titans regardless of how much HP they have left now grants the highest rate reward possible to prevent masters from avoiding ‘last hitting’ the Titans *Decreased the Attack of Titans *Changed the Attacks Order of Titans **Before: Light > Wood > Water > Fire > Dark **After: Fire > Water > Wood > Light > Dark *Decreased the Titan(Water)’s impenetrable Defense similar to other elemental Titan’s *Changed Titan’s passive skills **Fire: Stun 1 Turn 80% → Types of Sap Damage 2 Turns 60% **Water: Down 2 Turns 80% → Down 2 Turns 60% **Light: Seal 2 Turns 80% → Petrification 2 Turns 60% **Dark: Down 2 Turns 80% → Down 2 Turns 60% Changes to Titan will be implemented on April 30th! ④ Quality of Life Updates Upcoming maint patch on April 26th will now include increased size for additional storages. *Storage 1: 100️ → 150 *Storage 2(Windsinger): 50 → 150 *Storage 3(Albatross): 100 ➡️→150 They are also planning on changing the costfor Storage 2 (Windsinger) to cost ASTROGEMS instead of real money. This should help those of us who have super packed storage right now! Additionally, they are aware and working to improve program optimization in order to reduce the lag/freeze on Clan Regional Defense and for future Special Dungeons. List of future changes coming in Apr 26 Patch: *All costumes can now be put on to Evo 1,2,3 regardless of their original design **Example: Evo. 1 Victoria’s Back to School collection on Evo. 3 Nike (YES!) *Masters can now change their IGN *All function in Inbox now can be used to collect ONLY the selected item *Masters can now expand the Storage to 200 slots with one button *There will now be an in-game Notice for ascending Astromons to 6★ *Clan Masters and Officers can now delete messages on Wall *Bonus rewards for “Returning Players” GREATLY increased! ⑤ New Costumes and Super Evo A new costume designed based on the theme "Spring Wedding" is planned to be released. Who could be the bride and groom????? The next Super Festival will feature our lovely Super Yuki! And that's it for this Dev Notice. Are you excited? Not a lot of *new* content but I'm really happy with these changes! I wonder where our new Director will take us. Hopefully to new heights! Until next time~ Source: Official Facebook Category:Blog posts Category:Developer Notes Category:Latecian News